Compañeros de piso
by frikific
Summary: Años después de vencer a Gea las circunstancias llevan a Jason y Percy a acoplarse en el piso de Nico tras discutir con sus novias. ¿Que pasa si tres hijos de los tres grandes deben convivir juntos? Nada bueno
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Nuevo Compañero de piso

-Nico necesito tu ayuda tio –dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes verdes como el mar.

Percy ya tenía 25 años y ya era todo un hombre, al menos por fuera ya que por dentro siempre sería … bueno Percy.

-¿Has discutido con Annabeth?- aventuró el hijo de Hades.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Percy vas con una maleta y una marca de cachete en la cara.

-Ok era obvio, la cuestión es que me tienes que dejar vivir contigo un tiempo.

Sin esperar respuesta Percy entró en la casa pese y se encontró a lo más inesperado, Jason Grace desayunando en calzoncillos en el sofá.

Los ojos del hijo de Poseidón se salieron de sus orbitas.

-Dioses del Olimpo ¡Estais enrrollados!

Jasón se atragantó con la leche al escucharle mientras que Nico enrojecía como un tomate.

-No digas tonterías Jackson, Jason a discutido con Piper y lleva un par de días viviendo en mi casa hasta que se alquile un apartamento. Duerme en mi sofá, no en mi cama que te quede claro.

-¿Entonces donde dormiré yo?- preguntó Percy

-Yo que sé, vete a un hotel- le gruñó Nico.

-Pero si no tengo un duro tío , Annabeth y yo teníamos en dinero en cuentas separadas. Con lo que hay en mía solo tengo para un par de noches en algún tugurio de mala muerte- se quejó el semidiós.

-¿No puedes volver a casa de tu madre?- preguntó Jason que ya se había repuesto de su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

-Como me iba tan bien con mi novia, mama convirtió mi cuarto en la sala de ejercicios, además no pienso volver con mi madre eso es de fracasados.

-Y gorronearle el piso a un amigo no claro- ironizó Nico.

-Vamos tío soy tu mejor amigo- rogó Percy.

-No lo eres-declaró Nico

-Mi menda- puntualizó Jason

-Pero fui el primero que supo que eras gay.

-No.

-Mi menda- volvió a puntualizar Jason.

Percy suspiró y cogió de nuevo su maleta

-Esta bien, me iré solo por las frías calles de Nueva York a la espera de que algún monstruo o la hipotermia acaben conmigo.

Se fue lentamente arrastrando el paso.

-Esta bien teatrero puedes quedarte, pero tienes que colaborar en la casa- le dijo Nico

-Annabeth era la que limpiaba, pero te prometo que lo intentaré.

-Pues empezamos bien.

**Esta es una pequeña historia se me ocurrió después de la sangre del olimpo. Es principalmente una comedia aunque puede que luego meta algo de romance**

**pd: No se cuando actualizaré porque tengo 3000 historias a medias que quiero terminar**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Nico despertó en su cama de sabanas negras. Esa cama que ahora le parecía tan grande, el joven de 22 años hacía un mes que había roto con su novio Will Solace en buenos términos así que todavía lo extrañaba. Por suerte( o por desgracia) tampoco pensaba mucho en eso porque desde hacía una semana tenía un par de inquilinos en su casa.

-¿Quién se ha acabado los cereales?- gritó Jason

-Que pesado eres con los cereales, comete un bollo azul de los mios y ya está. Por lo menos tu no duermes en el suelo , esta cama hinchable es un asco- se quejó Percy.

-Que no me gustan los bollos de tu madre.

-¡No te metas con los bollos de mi madre!

-Pone mucha azúcar

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Nico dio un suspiro preguntándose cómo era posible que esos fueran sus mejores amigos y se levantó de la cama.

Percy y Jason discutían cargando el ambiente de electricidad y humedad . Puede que el primer dia ver a dos tios buenos como Jason y Percy discutiendo en bóxer en su cocina le hubiera afectado u poco pero tras una semana las ganas de asesinarlos a ambos eran mayores que cualquier otra cosa.

-Percy si tu te has terminado los cereales ve a comprar más y ya está- le riñó Nico.

La mirada de Nico cargada de oscuridad le disuadió de discutirle.

-Vale, ¿me dejas dinero?

Tras un par de gruñidos Nico le dió el dinero y se marchó a la tienda.

-¿Se ha ido sin vestir verdad? – preguntó Jason.

-Si , por eso yo uso pijama ante un descuido estas cubierto. ¿Cómo vas buscando piso?- le preguntó el rey de los fantasmas.

Jason se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Mas o menos , hay algunos que están bien pero me pillan muy lejos de la escuela y los que están cerca no están al alcance del sueldo de un profesor.

-¿Has pensado en reconciliarte con Piper? No es por hacer de Celestina pero es que habeis pasado de estar perfectamente a no miraros de un dia para otro.

Las luces luz parpadeó unos instantes y Nico conocía bien la razón.

-No- respondió Jason secamente- No he pensado en reconciliarme.

Estaba claro que había algo más que una simple discursión pero al fin y al cabo el era hijo de Hades , no de Afrodita así que no le preguntó más.

_En el Olimpo:_

_"__Que buena está esa top model" _pensaba el sabio Zeus "_Decidido, se necesita un nuevo mestizo , mañana__me la empiezo a trabajar"_

-PADRE- gritó Atenea.

La diosa virgen de la sabiduría entró como una bala a través del pasillo a la sala de los tronos.

-Hija si vas a volver a molestarme con algo referente a la vida amorosa de tu hija Annabeth Chase, me voy a preocupar. Tiene 25 años déjala hacer lo que quiera.

-NO ES ESO- le gritó Atenea- Me ha llegado un mensaje de … bueno de la abuela, dice que va a venir a visitarnos.

Los ojos del Rey de los dioses se abrieron como platos.

-¿A que esperas insensata? Hay que reunirnos todos y desear que las Moiras nos ayuden.

_En casa de Annabeth:_

-Vamos Percy recibe mi mensaje Iris- rogó la hija de Atenea- Nada, este chico es tonto.

Una semana y no sabía nada de él, podría por lo menos decirla que estaba bien el muy gilipollas. Le recordaba demasiado al tiempo que estuvo secuestrado por Hera.

Llamaron a la puerta, seguro que volvía para pedirla perdón.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta Percy no estaba al otro lado.

-Piper,¿ que te pasa?- preguntó Annabeth extrañada.

-Nada, solo que se me cae la casa encima- contestó llorando la hija de Afrodita.

Ya sabía lo de Piper y Jason , a este pasó el grupo se iba a la porra.

-Pasa cariño pasa- le contestó la hija de Atenea.

-Me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme que los tres estaban viviendo en casa de Nico- dijo ella lloriqueando- Quiere que le envié sus cosas.

-¿Los tres? Nico , Jason y….

-Percy- contestó Piper- Seguro que lo hacen para montárselo en plan solteros y ligar. Ya no voy a volver con Jason – sollozó ella.

-Pero si Percy y yo solo… No era para tanto lo nuestro- dijo ella sin poder creérselo- Será cabrón. Tranquila cariño que se van a cagar, si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán. Voy a llamar a alguien

Lanzó un dracma al pequeño estanque que tenían en la casa y la imagen se formó sin decir palabra, al fin y al cabo la tenía entre sus contactos de _MyIris( __****__**Publicidad**__:_La aplicación mágica de Iris que incluye muro de fotos , juegos , internet y muchas más. Disponible por una cuota mensual de un dragma al mes. No esperes más y ve a tu oficina de ROLF para adquirirla)

-Rachel cariño , por lo que me dijiste te quedaste con muchas ganas de putear a tu ex durante tu divorcio

_Casa de Nico_

Percy entró en la casa dejando sobre la mesa dos bolsas llenas de cereales

-Gracias por decirme que iba desnudo cabrones- les reprendió Percy- Han sido las peores tres horas de mi vida y estoy contando la estancia en el Tartaro.

-¿Cómo has comprado tanto? Yo no te di tanto dinero- se preguntó Nico , cualquier forma de ahorrar dinero le parecía buena.

Su economía se basaba en becas de la universidad así que pese a que el piso le pertenecía tampoco es que fuera muy suelto de dinero y más ahora.

-La dependienta me dijo que si le hacía un bailecito sexy me daba el doble- admitió Percy.

-¡Percy! – le gritó Nico- Es una idea genial, creo que la próxima vez yo también iré en calzoncillos a comprar, es una buena forma de ahorrar.

-Eso no es ahorrar, es pasar de Héroe del Olimpo a Stripper- intervino Jason- Personalmente prefiero seguir subsistiendo con mi sueldo a vender mi cuerpo.

"Antes que buscar un trabajo la verdad es que es una buena alternativa " pensó Percy.

**No esperaba tantos comentarios. Muchas gracias. En este capitulo he metido también algo de dioses y de las chicas. Preparaos para la formación del equipo de malvadas ex( no , solo exagero)**

**Pd: ¿Quereis que meta a los egipcios o ya tenemos suficente lio con los griegos?**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Los Empusas les rodeaban. Los monstruos habían emboscado a los semidioses al salir de casa y ahora había cuatro empusas comandadas por Kelli deseando matarles en el pasillo de su bloque de apartamentos.

-Percy que mayor estas, he de admitir que hacía tiempo que quería verte de nuevo- dijo la monstruosa mujer.

-El sentimiento no es mutuo bicho- respondió Percy.

-Es vuestro fin semidioses, se que no lleváis arma alguna y estáis en inferioridad.

-¿Has terminado tu discurso de malota?- preguntó Nico

No esperó respuesta ,solo cerró los ojos dejó salir de su cuerpo ondas de oscuridad, las empusas fueron cayendo a excepción de ( por supuesto) Kelli.

-Esto no ha terminado- dijo Kelli desapareciendo en una columna de llamas.

-Los monstruos son idiotas , ¿Se creen que a estas alturas nos asustan?- rió Jasón.

Nico iba a reírse pero se vio obligado a apoyarse en la pared, estaba débil.

-La próxima vez dejarnos hacer algo a los demás tío – le aconsejó Percy- Will me contó lo que pasa cuando abusas de tus poderes.

La cara de Nico se tensó un momento ante la mención de su ex.

-Percy llévate a Nico contigo a visitar a tu madre, así si pasa algo está acompañado- dijo Jason tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Estoy bien pesados, además tengo que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar- protestó el hijo de Hades.

-Vamos , seguro que a mi madre le hace ilusión verte, eso si no menciones que estoy viviendo de gorra. Podemos fingir que te pago un alquiler.

-A ver cuando dejamos de fingirlo y lo hacemos realidad- gruñó Nico , al fin y al cabo su padre era el dios de la riqueza, no podía evitar ser algo tacaño.

Jason se rió y se alejo de sus amigos , al fin y al cabo el era el único que trabajaba así y no podía permitirse llegar tarde a la escuela. Tan apresurado iba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba en la distancia.

-La próxima vez Jason Grace nos veremos a solas- murmuró Kelli para sí misma- Una pena que le interese tanto a la jefa, es guapo.

Con una suave risa se desvaneció en llamas.

**En el Olimpo:**

Todos los Olímpicos estaban reunidos discutiendo un asunto de vital importancia.

-Debe de ser una broma- dijo Hades- Kronos, Gea y ahora esto. ¿Sabemos cuándo vendrá madre de visita?

-Dice que pronto – contestó Atenea- De todas formas nunca se sabe lo que ella considera pronto, podría ser mañana o dentro de diez años.

-En mi opinión dramatizáis- les dijo Hestia- Madre puede ser un poco…

-¿Obsesa?- preguntó Hera.

-¿Bipolar?- dijo Poseidón.

-¿Orgullosa?- intentó Zeus.

-Todo eso es cierto pero no es como Kronos o Gea, no lo hace por maldad solo que no puede evitar ser como es- concluyó Hestia.

-Aun recuerdo la última visita de la abuela- dijo Hermes – Me castigo por ser un "nieto travieso" y me tuvo tres meses como su guía ¿Cómo pudo tardar tres meses en ver la Tierra? No es tan grande para un dios.

-Los viejos les gusta hacer los viajes de forma calmada- le recordó Apolo.

-¡Orden!- gritó Zeus- Recordad mientras mama esté aquí nada de peleas, nada de mujeres si no estás casado con ellas , nada de omnipresencia( las madres saben cuando estas pero no las escuchas) y sobre todo nada de semidioses. Si nuestra madre Rea conoce a alguno de los 7 ni me quiero imaginar lo que ocurriría.

**Casa de Annabeth**

-Que bien que llegas- dijo Annabeth abrazando a la antigua Oráculo de Delphos.

-¿Cómo está Piper?- preguntó Rachel.

-Yo ahora la llamo la masa llorica del fondo del pasillo- suspiró Annabeth- Según sus hermanos los hijos de Afrodita pueden llegar a pasarlo muy mal después de una ruptura.

-Para eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudar en la venganza y curar el corazón de Piper.

-Una cosa, yo creo que a Jason y Piper podríamos tratar de reconciliarlos, pero Percy DEBE SUFRIR.

-Una pregunta- la cortó Rachel-¿ Por qué terminasteis?

Ante la pregunta a Annabeth se le puso una mirada asesina por un momento.

-Buena pregunta. Hace dos semanas Percy y yo tuvimos una discusión y él se fue de casa, no me llamo en una semana y me tuve que enterar una semana después de donde estaba por medio de Piper.

-Fué entonces cuando me llamaste .

-Pero lo peor fue que hace dos días me mando un mensaje de texto a _MyIris _diciendo "Creo que necesitamos darnos un tiempo" NO TUVO NI LA DECENCIA DE LLAMARME.

-La verdad es que dicho así Percy queda muy mal – admitió Rachel

"Sesos de alga pero como puedes ser tan burro" pensó Rachel. Desde luego llevar a cabo el plan que estaba trazando con Nico para reconciliarlos sería difícil. Por suerte tenían pensado meter a alguien más en su pequeña conspiración

**Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo. Por cierto ¿quereis reconciliación entre las parejas o no? **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Yo , en un plan romántico relacionado con Percy y Jason ¿os estáis drogando?-les preguntó Reyna.

Ella, Nico y Rachel se encontraban en una cafetería de Nueva York a pocas manzanas del piso de Nico.

-Eres la mejor estratega que conozco, no es cuestión de amor sino de planificación- le respondió Nico- Además no me creo que te quieras pasar el resto de tu vida en Nueva Roma. Tu eres una chica de mundo.

-Si nos ayudas te dejare uno de mis pisos y te pagare los gastos, como sabras estoy podrida de pasta- le ofreció Rachel.

-La verdad a mí también me vendría bien algo de dinero – dejó caer Nico.

-Ni lo intentes Di Angelo, en cuanto he mencionado el dinero tus ojos casi se convierten en el símbolo de dólar.

-Chicos lo consideraré pero no prometo nada- les respondió la romana.

-Pero hazlo rápido, tenemos que reconciliarlos antes de tres semanas- apremió Rachel.

-¿Por qué tres semanas?- le preguntó Nico extrañado.

-Por la semana de la moda de Paris y no quiero tener que perderme el desfile.

Nico dio un suspiro por comentarios como ese a veces parecía que la chica inteligente que había sido el Oráculo de Delphos se había desvanecido, sin embargo Nico no se dejaba engañar Will ya le había advertido un tiempo atrás que Rachel había cambiado que aunque fuera su amiga debía tener cuidado con ella.

-Mientras tanto vamos con la fase uno, evitar bajo cualquier concepto que Percy , Jason , Anabeth y Piper salgan con otras personas.

-Con Percy será fácil- comentó Nico- No tiene ni un duro , ni un trabajo que le permita solucionar lo primero así que lo tiene difícil para tener una cita. Pero Jason es otra historia, le han invitado a tomar algo otros profesores y me parece que la profesora de dibujo le tira los tejos.

-No te preocupes me ocuparé de que se les atragante la comida- respondió Rachel en tono enigmático.

Una hora después cuando ya se había despedido de sus dos amigos Rachel se sentó en un banco y sacó un colgante de su bolsillo , parecía un trozo de cristal un poco de niebla negra flotando en su interior.

Se lo puso y marcó un teléfono.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti- dijo con voz suave.

-¿Es Jason Grace?- respondieron a otro lado de la línea.

-Debes arruinarle un pequeño momento de potencial romanticismo.

-Sin problemas.

-Ya sabes de lo que es capaz, no quiero heridos, se sutil, confio en que realizaras un buen trabajo Kelli.

-Seré tan sutil que ni Jason sabrá que estoy allí.

-Perfecto y no te preocupes te pagaré generosamente.

**Esa noche en casa de Nico**

-Me aburro – comentó Percy .

- Pues sal a da un paseo – le recomendó Nico

-¿Eso evitará que me aburra?

-No pero hará que te vayas de casa mientras estudio

Percy echó un bufido , vivir con Nico a veces era horriblemente aburrido. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente , era una locura pero si salía bien la noche podía animarse mucho

**A la mañana siguiente**

Nico sintió como la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, pero se resistió a abrir los ojos. No tenía ganas de despertarse , se sentía cansado y la cabeza le dolía horrores. Intentó hacer memoria para recordar que había hecho la noche anterior pero solo consiguió aumentar su dolor de cabeza

Fue entonces cuando sintió algo a su lado , alguien estaba acostado al lado suyo, tuvo claro lo que había pasado. En pleno estado de embriaguez debía haber llamado a Will una cosa llevó a la otra y al final se acostaron.

Ahora tendría que hablarlo con él y sería un infierno. Es decir la parte de acostarse con Will no le disgustaba pero se suponía que lo había dejado porque estaban estancados en esa relación y la verdad es que incidentes como ese mandaban mensajes contradictorios que no ayudaban nada.

En ese momento recordó que aunque Jason esa noche estaba de cena Percy no recordaba que hubiera salido, por todo los Dioses del Olimpo esperaba que Percy no los hubiera oído( o peor visto)

Era inútil seguir resistiéndose tenía que abrir los ojos y volverse , aunque diera lugar a una situación francamente incomoda.

Lo que Nico no podía imaginarse es que al lado suyo encontraría no a Will, sino a Percy tan desnudo como el durmiendo a pierna suelta

**Siento la tardanza, bueno ya que me han pedido Solangelo ...yo he decidido casi dar Solangelo. pero tranquilos habrá Solangelo puede que mucho o poco pero habrá. De momento decidme que creeis que ha pasado entre Nico y Percy ,no hay que pensar mal. En el siguiente capitulo la cena de Jason.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La noche estaba yendo muy bien , iban por la tercera ronda de la noche así que todos los profesores ya estaban en un estado se semiembriaguez que hacía que todo fuera más gracioso.

A su lado estaba Tamy la profesora de dibujo, Jason no iba a mentir la chica era guapa y muy simpática pero no estaba seguro de querer nada con nadie todavía, tenia lo de Piper demasiado reciente. No obstante a lo mejor un par de cervezas más le hacían cambiar de opinión.

-Hola Jason cuanto tiempo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Jason casi se cae de la silla al verla , Kelli iba vestida con un vestido de fiesta ( mucho más formal de lo cabía esperar de un pub como en el que estaban) aparentaba la edad de unos 20 años y además la Emphunsa tenía un brillo maligno en los ojos.

-Cuanto tiempo – le saludo amigablemente el monstruo.

-Kelli – exclamo Jason con falsa alegría- Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Chicos os importa si me ausento un momento? Tengo que ponerme al dia con una vieja amiga.

-En realidad podemos hablar aquí- le cortó Kelli – Así puedo conocer a todos tus amigos- el énfasis que hizo en la palabra conocer y amigos dabas claramente a entender que si se le ocurria intentar cualquier cosa le daba tiempo a rebanarle a sus colegas la garganta.

Jason no podía hacer nada así que se resignó y decidió continuar allí pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Kelli.

**En casa de Nico**

El gritó que pegó Nico cuando se giró vio a Percy desnudo en su cama podría haber despertado a Gea de nuevo, por suerte solo despertó a Percy.

-¿Qué pasa?¿ Nos atacan?- se dijo Percy levantándose a toda prisa-¿Por qué estoy desnudo?¿Por que estas desnudo? ¿Por qué estábamos en la misma cama?

-Buenas preguntas ahora tapate por dios- le exigió Nico y Percy se dispuso a coger la sabana- ¡Idiota con eso me estoy tapando yo!.

Percy cogió una prenda de ropa que estaba en el suelo y se tapó con ella sus partes intimas.

-¿Qué paso ayer? - preguntó Nico

- ¡No me acuerdo!- gritó Percy asustado.

-Ni yo tampoco –dijo Nico asustado , es decir vale que Percy fuera su primer amor y tal pero eso ya lo tenía superado y pensar que se había acostado con un amigo no es que fuera plato de gusto.

-¡Que asco de noche!- dijo Jason entrando por la puerta.

Percy y Nico se pusieron algo encima lo mas rápido que pudieron y salieron recebirle , rezando porque no se diera cuenta de que ambos salían del dormitorio.

-Esa tal Kelli me esta siguiendo , me ha amargado al noche- se quejó Jason.

-¿Te ha atacado?- preguntó Percy

-No , es raro solo ha estado rondándome y siendo pasivo-agresiva, pero vamos que al final no me ha dejado disfrutar nada.

Nico se quedo pálido por un momento, Rachel dijo que ella se encargaba de Jason, pero no sería capaz de algo así ¿o si?

**Olimpo**

Hefesto no es que fuera un dios especialmente cariñoso con sus hijos o ni con nadie, en general prefería las maquinas a las personas y eso no era ningún secreto. Por eso se sorprendía a si mismo cada vez que iba a la zona de observación a verle a él.

Su hijo Leo , aquel que había hecho caer la a Gea, flotaba a lomos de su dragón Festus. Volaba en círculos en torno a la isla de Calipso por lo que no había envejecido ni un dia en los 8 años que habían pasado ,puede que fuera el hecho de que , al contrario que sus otros hijos , el no cambiara lo que le había hecho encariñarse más con él.

-Resulta hasta tierno verte mirar asi a tu hijo esposo- dijo la diosa del amor apareciendo a sus espaldas.

-¿Siguen reunidos los demás?- pregunto sin mirarla si quiera.

-Si m la llegada de Rea les tiene frenéticos , a pesar de que aun puede tardar años-respondio Afrodita , aunque había que admitir que ella Rea también la intimidaba un poco , al fin y al cabo ayudo a planear la caída de Kronos la primera vez, era una mujer fuerte- Si te sirve de consuelo no se cuando despertará, no esta entre mis poderes pero se lo que le espera en esa isla cuando lo haga y créeme valdrá la espera.

La sala comenzó a temblar y chispas negras empezaron a salir de una de las paredes , Hefesto hizo que la imagen de Leo se desvaneciera y se concentro en ese curioso fenómeno.

-¿Es el hijo de Hades?- le preguntó a su mujer.

-Entrar en el Olimpo por viaje sombra , es arriesgado , el chico es fuerte se lo reconozco pero no lo conseguirá solo.

Ambos dioses alzaron la mano para permitirle la entrada, Nico di Angelo se derrumbó en el suelo.

-Afrodita , tengo que saber que demonios pasó anoche- dijo Nico sin poder levantarse del agotamiento.

- No lo se - respondió la diosa con expresión de fastidio- No se que paso anoche entre tu y Percy

Hefesto giró la cabeza para mirarla horrorizado.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu no sepas de su vida? Si te pasas la el dia pendiente de ellos.

Afrodita le lanzó una mirada de esposa , que venía decir que se callara.

-Alguien más llegó al piso , envuelto en una oscuridad, no se quien era pero desde que entró en el piso no pude ver nada. Me temo que solo esa persona sabe como Percy y tu llegasteis a esa situación y que hicisteis.

**He tardado mucho en actualizar , lo siento. Bueno en un principio el capitulo iba a tener mas acción pero he optado mejor por la escena del despertar matutino . La convivencia se va a volver muy interesante, en el siguiente capitulo sabreis más sobre lo que anda metida Rachel y aparecerá Will.**


End file.
